


A much needed talk

by CristinaFF



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Mentions of Murder, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristinaFF/pseuds/CristinaFF
Summary: The talk I hope will happen when recruiting Lena for Crisis or at least at some point in this season...AN1: I know... Terrible at summariesAN2: I wrote this before COIE but while getting the hang of things now is when I post it here
Kudos: 4





	A much needed talk

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is my very first writing, is quite short, but since I saw chapter 5x08 and read synopsis from 5x09, this would be how I imagine the scene of Alex "recruiting" Lena during Crisis, 'cause, there have to be some exchange of words between this two, isn't it?
> 
> I don't know if this could be a trigger, but trying to play safe with my first time, so TRIGGER WARNING for mentions of murder.
> 
> Oh... English is not my mother language, so... sorry for any mistakes, but anyway I would love to hear from all of you

\- No! Lena, no! You don't get to just say "think better"... That faux friend, that twisted, ungrateful, unfaithful or whatever kind of awful being you said she is, doesn't deserve it, think Lena, think and tell me for real what would you have done? You would have hug it out? You would've been ok with it? There was no moment you would have been ok with that confession Lena, none! Because... YOU see yourself as a Luthor, your biggest fear is been a Luthor, but as much as you try to stay away from it, is your very corner stone, you want to be something else than a Luthor and not being compared or ostracized as a Luthor, then change your last name woman! Stop denying your heritage, embrace it Lena, Luthor is not only an anti-alien heritage, it's knowledge, it's curiosity, it's invention, why are you so eager to repeat those mistakes you held the Luthors responsible for. Stop putting your fears on others in order to excuse yourself. Stop saying you got to think better, 'cause you know... mind world domination is an old trick pulled out of a hat by Kryptonians a long time ago and you know how it ended? With me killing Kara's only remnant of family besides her cousin and almost killing her along the way, and yet she forgave me! So what's gonna be Lena? Is some "oh you lied to me" lame excuse what's going to define you? Tell me... what about when Kara came to your rescue when you were framed, she went even knowing your mom had Metallo with her and his kryptonite core was unstable? What about when Edge framed you for the children sickness? Or Mercer sending her goons and herself to override L-Corp's servers? Or when Edge poisoned you? Are those the actions from a "traitor"? Tell me, besides not telling you she was Supergirl, in what other way has Kara wronged you? Tell me Lena?!  
Alex took a breath while she waited for Lena, who's mouth were opening and closing as if she was going to say something, but nothing came out of it...  
\- Now tell me Lena Luthor, what have you done to deserve Kara's trust? You created green kryptonite and we only knew about it because Henshaw framed you. You meant to kill Edge when you got cornered. You played God with the Harun-El even after we told you not to.  
\- I was trying to help--  
\- Stop saying that to yourself!  
\- Because of Kara, because all of you... I killed Lex!  
This time Alex's voice was softer and lower, but nonetheless it felt like a stab.  
\- No, Lena. You know that was not the reason, deep down you know it. Supergirl doesn't kill, no matter how dire the situation might get, and that's not only some high value Kryptonian arrogance, that's a commitment, a promise that everyone deserves justice and everyone deserves a second chance. You killed Lex because you were afraid he would use you again, you did it because you thought you were a liability to us, because you know Lex could manipulated you and you were afraid... and again... you didn't trust us, you didn't trust we could overcome Lex on our own, don't put that on us, don't let those final moments confuse you, if Kara weren't Supergirl and you still killed Lex, what would you said to yourself to alleviate your guilt? That you did it for the greater good? For us? That idea would still fester our friendship, because nothing Lena, nothing, justify murder, and sooner than later it would have weighted so much more than us that you would be the one pushing us away.  
That, right there, touched Lena, Alex could read it in her face the moment her words were comprehended.  
\- She, you... all of you manipulated me into...  
\- We never did! But you... You Lena, willingly manipulated MY SISTER into committing government theft, so you could out smart Lex with his diaries, you manipulated her yet again, while the DEO was being attacked by the shadow and yet again with Ma'alefa'ak and the Fortress, tell me Lena, what else? What else would it had been if she hadn't seen you with Myriad on your hands? Kara has trusted you always, has made excuses for you every single time, even when you were up to do the very same thing Non tried to pull off in the past, her faith in you never needed to be tested, you never needed to use a Vertullarian nor achieve some crazy jackpot discovery to earn her validation, Kara wasn't your family and yet, you've treated her like the Luthor you are afraid to be.  
\- You wouldn't understand what it is to have to create yourself to not being some shadow of your brother's doing...  
Alex didn't feel like snorting at the time, but she felt it was the right thing to do.  
\- I grew up with a super alien for sister, an alien who could touch the stars, so you tell me?... Come on, stop this Lena, none of these lines of reasoning will bring you to anything good and you are way too smart to be so petty. What is it gonna be? Are you going to help us fight this crisis or will you mull over on your corner cursing Kara in every known or dead language for being a weakling who was afraid of losing your friendship?

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I want to say, I love Lena, and Katie, but since they brought her to Supergirl I always said "I can't get too attached to her", just hope they don't do the same thing that happened on Merlin, which was why I stop seeing that series at the time, I know Morgana is always antagonist on Arthur and Merlin's adventures, but her turning to the "dark side" was more like a misguidance, I mean Merlin and his teacher were so focus on hide theirs and her powers from herself that they gave her away on a golden plate to the druids and the enemy, after that, I just couldn't stand the series anymore, because they deserved that Morgana came for them with all her hatred, I was afraid here they were going to do the same, but luckily if Lena in the end turns bad, I'll be happy Kara has done everything in her power (and even in Alex's power) to bring her to the good side, I mean if her character turns to the wrong side it would be all on her and as a character development it would be fine, though of course it would be sad, just want to say something about that last sentence of Lena to Eve on the bunker, see the parallelism with what Lex told to the Monitor  
> Lena: Sometimes the good guys don't win.  
> Lex: I've always been the hero  
> That gave me shills, Lena might be turning into Lex, this hero of humanity complex were she doesn't get to see the wrong in her ways...? It worries me, if Superfriends don't act accordingly and knock some sense in her, oh my... T.T


End file.
